A Place for Fun (Percy and Annabeth)
by blazerules34
Summary: A one-shot of Annabeth and Percy at Adventure Island, the second of my "A Place for Fun" series. Please enjoy!


**Blazerules34: So this is the second one to 'A Place for Fun'! I never expected that I would make this into a series… But hey, life can be unexpected! So, this first one is 'A Place for Fun Jace and Clary', I hope you like this! Oh, and this is before The Lost Hero.**

They had to have a little fun every once in a while, right? Did it matter that they were Half-Bloods? Couldn't they just have _one_ day were they could pretend to be normal?

Annabeth hoped so.

They had just finished helping Grover convince this Half-Blood that, yes, he is part God, and no, it isn't all it's cracked up to be. This time, instead of some scary military school, they were in the Sunshine State, Florida. They had just seen Grover and the guy, Nick, off. Now, Percy and Annabeth had a chance to have fun like normal teenagers.

Annabeth sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red-and-white striped bikini, and had put her hair into a ponytail. Heck, she even had shaved her legs! She wanted today to be _perfect_. She at least wanted to not have to fight monsters.

"Annabeth, are you ready?" Percy called from behind the door. "Yeah, I'm coming out," She replied, took a deep breath, and opened the door. To say that Percy's eyes popped out was an understatement; but he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. She laughed, and looked up at him. "Are you ready?" She asked him, putting her palm on his face.

"I have the towels, money, tickets we magically got, and sunscreen," He said automatically. "Now come on! Adventure Island isn't going to wait up!" Percy called as he ran out the door of their hotel room. Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling. "Well, it's not like it's going anywhere," She retorted.

As they walked in, Annabeth gazed around. It was a pretty cool place, Adventure Island. "Where do you want to go first?" Annabeth asked, still looking around. "I don't care, you choose," Percy said, looking around as well. The last time they had gone to a water park, mechanical spiders had tried to kill them. No one could blame them for being nervous.

"How about over there?" Annabeth pointed over to where some fake cliffs were. Percy nodded and held onto her hand. The two walked over to that area, and to the line to jump off of the cliff. Mortals, Annabeth thought, are weird.

The way that it told you when to jump, Annabeth felt was cool. It was a stoplight, red meant wait, and green meant go. There must be some sort of sensor in the water to tell the stoplight to turn green. Annabeth grew excited as she waited for the kid in front of her to jump. She had never really gotten to be normal.

The boy in front of her jumped, and Annabeth stood where he had been before he jumped. Percy smirked at her. "Have fun, Annabeth," He said. The light turned green. "Oh I will," She replied before diving off of the cliff. She resurfaced and swam to the ladder, and then climbed on it and sat down on the pool's edge. She watched Percy do a front flip, which earned applause.

"Having fun?" She asked with a teasing grin as he swam over to her and got out of the water. "Yes, yes I am. What next?" He asked, grinning. Annabeth looked around. "How about that one?" She asked, pointing to a great, big, purple slide not too far away. Percy nodded, took her hand, and together they went to the slide.

They had to wait in a line, on a staircase, but this gave the two time to talk. Percy made a few jokes that were kind of lame, but Annabeth laughed anyway. Girls waiting in line stared at Percy, and glared at Annabeth enviously. Annabeth noticed, but Percy didn't. She sighed. Percy was so stupid when it came to girls sometimes. Scratch that, all the time.

But finally, it was their turn for the ride. A guy helped them get into the tube and shoved them off. Immediately, everything turned dark. Annabeth started laughing as the tube rocked up the walls halfway and slid down, and it twisted and turned in the dark. Percy started laughing too. They passed through an open section of the water slide, then back into darkness.

By the time they hit the waiting pool, both were soaking wet and laughing. They climbed out of the tube and let the guys waiting for it take care of it. Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist and kissed her cheek, making her grin.

The two played all day in the water park, and Annabeth's favorite ride was Riptide, a slide that you used these rafts for that you laid down on your stomach and slid down a semi-closed slide that swirled around and then gently deposited you.

"I wish everyday was like today," Percy whispered as they left the park. "Me too, Percy, me too." Annabeth sighed, smiling at him as the sun set behind them.

**Blazerules34: Okay, this took a while to finish. Please review and stuff, it makes me happy!**


End file.
